Obscuro
by Lou27
Summary: Escuchar las peleas de sus padres más los abusos que recibe en el colegio está acabando con sus sentimientos. Sufriendo de un hueco en su memoria se encuentra con alguien que será capaz de iluminar su vida por unos segundos. One-shot . . . 0027 . . .


Holis :3, como ya es costumbre en esta cuenta, esta historia se encuentra en AmorYaoi bajo el mismo seudónimo (es un BONUS que está dentro de 'Solo quería una vida normal')

La historia está inspirada en Hotarubi no Mori e, HERMOSA película, la recomiendo. Sin embargo este fanfiction no tiene NADA que ver con su historia, solo la simple idea del bosque y un espíritu habitando en él.

 **Aviso:** Ooc, en realidad no desarrollo mucho sus personalidades, solo la trama de la historia.

.

.

.

Cuando la vida como estudiante de secundaria comienza, también comienza algunos de los mejores años de su vida, como algunos dicen, comienza una vida de color rosa. Sin embargo, esto no significa que todos los estudiantes de secundaria busquen una vida de color rosa. No todos buscan enamorarse, obtener un hobbie, realizar algún deporte. Y yo, me incluyo. No es que no esté interesado en los placeres cotidianos de la vida, solamente tengo un gusto extremo por ahorrar energía en todo lo que hago. Tampoco es que estoy rodeado de amigos, con uno solo me sobra y me basta. Prefiero tener un amigo que me sea fiel y que este cuando lo necesite, a tener un bardo de ellos y que me fallen cuando requiera de su ayuda.

Me encontraba en la puerta de mi salón de clase, una hora antes de que comenzaran las clases. Misma rutina de siempre; entrar, tirar la mochila al costado del banco y sentarme en la silla para poder chatear tranquilamente con mi amigo. Al no poder verlo, ya que vive en Italia, no me queda de otra más que mandarle mensajes. Yo también debería estar allí, pero gracias a algunas prohibiciones familiares no obtuve el permiso, ya que soy menor de edad. En solo 4 años más, podre irme tan lejos como yo quisiera… (Lou: Bueno, en mi país se es mayor de edad a los 18 :v Ni idea en los demás países xd)

Mensaje tras respuesta y tras otro mensaje, mis compañeros comenzaron a llegar. Me puse mis auriculares y me encerré en mi propia burbuja. Ellos me pasaban por el costado, ignorándome, como si no existiera. Solamente alguno que otro compañero me señalaba a lo lejos y se burlaba de mí, aunque no lo podía escuchar. Algunos papeles volaban y se estrellaban "accidentalmente" contra mí. Pero yo simplemente los ignoro, esto ya se volvió una rutina. Y ya no sé si eso es bueno o malo.

Guardé mi celular, sin apagar la música, y saqué mis útiles. A los pocos segundos entró el docente al salón. Mientras explicaba un tema aburrido de historia, el cual ya me lo sabía de memoria, subí el volumen de la música y comencé a garabatear en mi hoja. El tiempo paso súper lento. Mis pobres hojas terminaron rayoneadas con tinta negra, llenas de cosas sin sentidos y monótonas. Cuando el módulo finalmente terminó, salí lo más rápido posible del salón. Me fui al baño a refrescarme un poco. Apenas llegué, me lavé la cara repetidas veces. Según mi reflejo estaba bastante ojeroso, bueno, eso debe a que no duermo hace ya varios días. Me encontraba más pálido y flaco de lo normal, pero mi cabellera castaña sigue igual que siempre; revoltosa y desafiando a la gravedad. Cerré la canilla y volví a mi curso nuevamente. ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Ya habían colocado los rutinarios papeles arriba de mi banco.

"Muérete", "Ve y córtate", "Worth less", "Whore", "Adefesio!", "Messed up", etcetera, etcetera.

Agarré todos los carteles y los tiré por la ventana. Tomé mis cosas y salí del salón. Por un momento pensé en volver a mi casa, ese pensamiento logró sacarme una gran carcajada. Automáticamente me dirigí al bosque. Estaba casi a las afueras de Namimori y era un lugar algo abandonado y silencioso, pero era MI lugar. Casi siempre a la noche, los niños se meten en ese bosque. Dicen que si alguien se adentra mucho en él, se perderá para siempre o se lo llevará un espíritu. También corre el rumor de que vieron un espíritu recorrer el bosque, pero solo pienso que se confundieron conmigo, ya que yo vivo prácticamente allí. En todo el tiempo que paso allí no pasa nada raro, por eso no creo en los espíritus… Va, ¿Para qué voy a creer en ellos, si ni siquiera creo en los dioses?

Me adentré en el bosque y comencé a caminar en una sola dirección. Luego de un rato así, llegué a un pequeño prado el cual estaba rodeado por el bosque. Me recosté una banca improvisada que hice con unos pares de ladrillos y rocas al azar. Cerré mis ojos y traté de dormir un rato. Pero, como me pasaba últimamente, palabras, insultos, golpes, recuerdos, pasaban por mi mente. Los sentimientos de ira, odio, rechazo, impotencia, tristeza, soledad, comenzaron a hervir en mi pecho y se escapaban por las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas. Sentí que alguien se acercaba, pero ignoré completamente su presencia.

Mis lágrimas no paraban de fluir, y mi cuerpo temblaba. Traté de frenarlas, pero cuando lo intentaba caían con más fuerza. Lo único que pude hacer, fue esconder mi cara entre mis manos y llorar en silencio.

 **OPV** **?**

Ya hace varios días que escucho como alguien llora, siempre me acerco y lo miro desde lejos. Es el mismo chico que viene al bosque desde que era pequeño. Me acuerdo que la primera vez que vino nos encontramos, al parecer estaba perdido pero no quería volver a su casa, así que decidí hacerle compañía y jugar con él. Hicimos una promesa, la cual era encontrarnos todos los días en este prado.

Pero él desapareció durante unos años, y cuando volvió no me buscó. Al parecer ya no quería verme, o no me recordaba.

Volviendo a la actualidad. Me acerqué poco a poco hacia él, quería intentarlo. Quería que vuelva a sonreír, quería que me recuerde… Posé mi mano sobre su hombro y pude sentir como se sobresaltaba. Rápidamente sacó sus manos, mostrando sus hermosos ojos acaramelados. Pero había algo que no me agradaba; estaban oscuros. Sus ojos se veían opacos, como si estuviesen perdidos, hundidos. Hice una ligera mueca y lo abracé…

 **Fin del OPV**

Alguien apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro. Pegué un pequeño salto y bajé mis manos. Era un chico de más o menos mi edad. Tenía una cabellera rojiza corta y alborotada, y unos ojos igualmente rojizos. Su cara se me hacía muy familiar, y la nostalgia me inundó cuando me abrazó. Rompí en llanto, ya no me importaba que alguien me escuchara. Me aferré a su abrazo, como si fuera el hilo de mi vida.

Algunas cosas que había olvidado volvieron a mi memoria. Tardes de juego, charlas, discusiones estúpidas, risas, pura diversión, todo eso junto a una cabellera rojiza.

Me separé de su abrazo y lo mire algo aséptico.

-Enma…

-¿Me recuerdas, Tsuna? –me sonreía algo nostálgico y con tristeza-.

-Jaja, no cambiaste para nada…

-Claro que no, soy un espíritu ¿Qué esperabas?-dijo divertido y algo triste-.

-No lo eres en su totalidad… -me mantuve cabizbajo al recordar dos de nuestras promesas- Perdón…

-Ni se te ocurra pronunciar esa palabra de nuevo… ¿Estás bien?

-Eh, digamos que todo sigue igual –quise sonreírle, pero solo pude formar una mueca-.

Antes de que pueda preguntar o decir algo, me paré y tomé de su mano.

-Sabes, el tiempo que me fui a Italia con mi padre busque un antídoto para tu maldición…

-¿Q-qué?

-Pues, en mi tiempo libre estuve vagando por TODA la ciudad donde me encontraba hospedado. Me llevo 2 años, pero lo encontré. Te la hubiese traído antes pero… Sufrí de amnesia retrógrada, la cual fue causada por un golpe. No te podía recordar…

-Un golpe…

-Sí… Ven, vamos a mi casa, tengo guardado el frasco del antídoto. Al principio no sabía que era, pero sentía que era importante.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a mi casa, pero el silencio reinaba entre nosotros. Cuando llegamos, entré rápidamente por la puerta de mi casa, dejando afuera al pelirrojo. Se escuchaban las típicas discusiones de mis padres. Suspiré y comencé a subir las escaleras, pero me sobresaltó de sobremanera el ruido que hizo algo de vidrio al romperse. Se comenzaron a escuchar amenazas raras, peligrosas provenientes de mi madre, las cuales lograron hacerme entrar en pánico. Corrí hacia mi habitación, revolví mis cajoneras hasta encontrar un frasco. Escuché los gritos de terror y súplica de mi padre, los cuales fueron seguidos de insultos hacia mi madre, la cual solo reía.

Salté por la ventana, me torcí el pie. Pero en este momento no me importaba en dolor. Corrí hacia donde estaba Enma, el cual miraba aterrorizado la puerta de mi casa. Volví a tomar su mano y lo arrastré hasta un parque cercano.

Le di el antídoto y me senté en los columpios. Froté mi tobillo y esperé a que el pelirrojo hiciera algo. Sin tener que esperar tanto, Enma se me acercó corriendo y me abrazó, tumbándome de los columpios. Estaba algo sorprendido, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme. Con un solo abrazo, logró que me olvidara de todo lo que me sucedía.

 **OPV Enma**

-Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo- No podía dejar de pensar eso cuando me entregó el frasco. ¿Qué pasaría si los años me vienen de golpe?, ¿Si esto en realidad empeora mi situación? ¿Si me vuelvo humano… Tsuna se olvidaría de mí?

Sin pensarlo, corrí hacia él y lo abracé. Enredé mis manos en su alborotada cabellera y, reuniendo toda mi valentía, lo besé. Fue un beso casto, donde quise demostrar todas mis emociones. A pesar de estar maldito, todavía podía tener sentimientos propios. Sentía mi cara arder, seguro que mis mejillas estaban igual de rojas que mi cabello. Me sorprendí al notar que fui correspondido. Me separé del castaño y lo miré detenidamente. Él también estaba sonrojado. Me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

-No me olvides de nuevo–le dije-.

-Ni tú a mí –respondío-.

-Jaja, es una promesa.

Me paré y me bebí el frasco de un golpe.

 **Fin del OPV**

Aún me encontraba tirado en el suelo, sorprendido, sonrojado y feliz. Pero cuando Enma bebió el frasco, este empezó a retorcerse. Su cuerpo brillaba. Entré en pánico y justo cuando él estaba por caer al suelo, lo agarré. Pasaron unos pocos segundos y dejó de brillar, y… También de respirar.

Lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas. Abracé su cuerpo contra el mío y escondí mi cara entre su pecho. Pero luego sentí como colocaban una mano en mi nuca. Levanté mi cabeza. Era Enma… Estaba bien, estaba vivo… Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, él me robo todo la alegría con tan solo una pregunta.

-¿Quién eres?

-S-soy Tsuna… Tsunayoshi.

-¿Eh? Yo soy Enma, mucho gusto. –al presentarse, se libró de mi abrazo y comenzó a alejarse de mí- Si me disculpas tengo que volver a mi casa…

\- ¿Qué? No, espera…. Lo prometiste, Enma…

-Lo siento, debes estar confundiéndote… Adiós.

Al decirlo, sale corriendo para luego desaparecer de mi vista. Me levanté cabizbajo y caminé lentamente hasta llegar a mi casa. ¿Quién lo diría? Yo le prometí hace años que nunca lo olvidaría, y lo hice, y ahora él me hizo lo mismo… Digamos que es el karma. Igual, como leí en una de esas páginas cursis una vez, la vista de una estrella fugaz solo dura unos segundos, pero, ¿Te arrepientes de haberla visto?

. . .

No lo había notado antes, en la puerta de mi casa había más notas. Las tomé y las leí una por una. Las arrugue en mi mano y entre a mi casa sin darle importancia, era algo así como una rutina diaria, ahora solo tenía que enfrentarme a los gritos de mis padres.

-Estoy en casa…

Nadie respondió. Entre a la cocina para encontrarme con mi padre desangrado en el suelo, con algunos fragmentos de vidrio incrustados en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Sin inmutarme, me dirigí al baño. Hace ya varios meses que había una cuerda colgada ahí, y recibí varias amenazas de parte de mi madre. Siempre lo mismo, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio. Al abrir la puerta, sonreí con algo de cinismo. Allí se encontraba mi madre, colgadita como un cuadro.

Agarré las llaves de la casa y cerré todas las entras posibles. Tapé las ventas con lo que encontraba en mi camino, sabanas, trapos, repasadores, lo que sea. Antes de tapar la última ventana, revisé mi celular. Abrí mis mensajes, vacío; llamadas, vacío; contactos, vacío. Sonreí y lo tiré por la ventana.

Ahora solo tengo que esperar, esperar que la obscuridad llegue en su totalidad. Lenta, dolorosa, pero segura…

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus Rw, positivos, destructivos, preguntones, etc, etc. :3

La verdad es que no me gustó mucho como quedo :s Siento que podía haber quedado mejor u.u

Pero no sabía cómo hacer un 0027 (sip, mi primer 0027) xd Y la trama de la historia fue algo que se me ocurrió para un proyecto del colegio (además de la influencia de la película), pero el profesor no me dejo xd Ya que tenía que ser una historia que no contenga nada de violencia, NADA. Puero buehno.

Igual, espero que le haya gustado. Lou se retira~


End file.
